Wolfblood season 4 chapter 2
by wolfbloodfan101
Summary: Maddy performes and her old classmates see what will they think of her now that they know her secret
1. Chapter 2

wolfblood season 4 chapter:2

Maddy: naomi come on

Naomi: yeah let's go

Mrs king: hello there and welcome to St hopes

Mr Jeffrey's: thankue very much we hope we will enjoy everything this school has to offer us

Mrs king: OK this way everyone

Maddy's old class and Mrs king enter the school and start going to the hall

Meanwhile naomi and maddy started the concert with the song what dreams are made of

Naomi: have you ever seen such a beautiful night

Maddy: I could almost kiss the stars for shinning so brightbright

Naomi: when I see u smiling I go

Both: oh,oh,oh

Naomi: I would never want t miss this

Maddy: because in my heart I know what this

Naomi: hey now

Maddy: hey now

Both: this is what dreams are made of

As maddy started to sing the the next verse Maddy's old class can in to the hall

Maddy: I've got somewhere I belong

They stood in amazement as

they continued the song

Jana: hey could she always do that

Tom and Shannon: no

Rhydian: I can't believe it

Jimi: u can't believe Maddy is cool

Liam: yeah

Rhydian hits liam in the ribs

Liam: ow would u stop doing that

Sam and Jimi: u really should stop doiny that

Mr Jeffrey's: stop arguing and enjoy the show

Jana: Rhydian are u okay

Rhydian: yeah I can't believe she does public performances

Jana: that's not true and before u say anything I can tell when your lying

Rhydian: well

But before he can say anything Mrs king buts in

Mrs king: oh no she doesn't just do public performances

Shannon: really so what else does she does

Mrs king: she performed at Naomi's concerts

Tom: so she's famous

Mrs king: and she was in a couple of movies

Kara: movies

Kay: we have to watch it

Rhydian: why would u want to watch them

Katrina: to see if shes any good daa

Mrs king: on your last day we will watch those movies if u want

Jana: what's a movie

The k's, Jimi, Sam and liam stare at her suprised

Jimi: haven't u ever seen a movie

Jana: no

Mr Jeffrey's remembering she is a wild Wolfblood buts in

Mr Jeffrey's: be quiet and whatch the show

Everyone realising that Maddy singing on her own

...

Maddy: I've got somewhere I belong Ive got somebody to love this is what dreams are made of

While sing this Maddy stares and smiles at Rhydian

And Rhydian smiles back

Naomi: hey hey hey what's up

Mrs king: naomi I know your famous but

Naomi: but I know these people and so does Maddy and they know us

Sorry about that me and Maddy will be your guides and go to person for really bad problems

Rhydian, Shannon, tom, Jana: why didn't u tell us about Maddy

Naomi: what I is the point if you can't go to her

Rhydian: I'll tell whats the point

Naomi: plus Maddy told me not to now watch the showshow

Maddy: open your eyes this is what dreams are made of, shout to the skies, this is what dreams are made of, when I see you smiling I go oh oh oh. Yesterday my life was duller, now everything is technicoulor

Naomi: soz got to go

Jana: where are u going

Naomi: for the last song in the show

Maddy: hey now,hey now this is what dreams are made of. Hey now, hey now, hey now this is what dreams are made of.I've got somewhere I belong, ive somebody to love. This is what dreams...dreeeaaaeaeamms,this is what dreams are made now, hey now

Audience: hey hey hey

Maddy: hey now hey now

Audience: hey hey hey

Naomi: now for your last entertainment a song that Maddy wrote This is me

...,,...,...

After the show Maddy went to see her friends

Maddy: boo

Everyone jumped up supprised

Shannon: Maddy

Maddy: Hey what's up

Tom: its been forever

Maddy: Yeah I really miss u guys especially especially you Rhydian

The k's: Maddy and Rhydian sitting in a tree k.i.s.s.i.n.g

Maddy: ha ha Jana what are you doing here

Jana: I lost my pack

But before anything else happened aneisha, Dan, keri and tom pencil starts to blink and they tell naomi

Dan: naomi

Naomi: right my pencil is in my bag

Aneisha: doesn't matter get Maddy and let's go

Naomi: OK

Maddy: what did you think of my singing

Rhydian: Maddy what up with your pencil

Maddy looks at naomi and aneisha and the all nod at eachother

Everyone looks at eacother wondering what's going on

Rhydian: Maddy what's up

Maddy: sorry I've got to on

Maddy, naomi, tom, aneisha, keri and tom run out of the door

Shannon: what was up with that

Tom: what are you looking at me for I don't know

Rhydian: me neither

Jimi: maybe she is part of a nerd club

Jana starts to get really angry at Jimi

Mr Jeffrey's: Jana come down remember your secret

But its to late Jana jumps up and on to Jimi in aggression

Mrs king: ah excuse me there will be no fighting at this school now let's go to class.


	2. Chapter 3

Wolfblood season 4 chapter 3

Maddy put her thumb on the secret DNA scanner and entered the janitors closet, keri pulled the lever that activated the elevator

Maddy: what's up frank

Frank: the crime minister has escaped from jail with laser man

Keri: love is in the air people

Naomi: as if the crime minister can find love

Aneisha: yeah she is the most heartless person I have ever met.

Tom: laser man seriously anyone but laser man

Keri: guys frank looks a bit agitated

Frank: the weapon they stole

Dan: wait they stole a weapon

Frank: yes it can track anyone from a certain memory

Aneisha: so that means that she will be after us

Frank: exactly

Tom: we have tracked were his staying

Dan: at popular de

Maddy: France

Dan: yeah how did u know the name

Naomi: that's were our old classmates are staying. Frank do you want me and Maddy to go after laser man

Frank: yes the rest of you stay here and stay on guard

Keri: two things, the first one is where's the crime minister

Aneisha: and the second thing

Keri: we should go at night

Naomi: she's right no point going after him now

Maddy: we should take him on while he's eating dinner

Dan: make him vournable

Meanwhile ...

Rhydian: something's up with Maddy

Shannon: your right Maddy doesn't just disappear like that

Jana: and I can't pick up her trail either

Tom: is that bad

Liam: is it bad

Rhydian: it usually means that person is out of range

Shannon: that can't be she has to be somewhere in the school

Jana: wait come with me

They around the school to get to the janitors closet

Tom: she can't be in there

Rhydian: her scent says she's below us

Jana: let's wait for her

Shannon: like a stake out

Tom: your starting to scare me Shannon

Shannon hit tom on the shoulder

Aneisha: okay everyone get the plan

Everyone: yes

Maddy: let's go

They come up the elevator and out of the janitors closet Maddy notices her friends.

Maddy: hi guys

Rhydian: what were you doing down there

Dan: none of your business come on let's go

Maddy: sorry about Dan he's usually nice come on let's go to class

At class Mrs king was teaching maths when Naomi's pencil was blinking

And looks at everyone else, Dan, Aneisha, keri, tom and Maddy got up and sneaked out of the classroom until

Jimi: is there somewhere you guys need to be

Mrs king: excuse me were so you think your going

Maddy: to our community service group

Mrs king: have a good time

As Mrs king turned around they all did a silent yes and ran out of the classroom as fast as they could. Maddy old friend were surprised that she ditched school

Keri: frank what's wrong

Frank: the crime minister she's headed for St hopes tomorrow

Dan: what

Frank: with some old friends

Naomi: the 99p guy and Hamish robot korps agents

Frank: how did you know

Aneisha: it's in bold on the computers

Frank: o yeah anyway you have to get that contraption tonight or were all domed

Maddy: okay well will get it

Naomi: frank me and may have to go and say bye to our old friend or else they'll be suspicious

Frank: okay

Shannon: I've found a way to see what Maddy is doing

Jana: how

Shannon: withthis camera

Rhydian: it's a fly

Tom: a small camera fly

Jana: how does it work

Shannon: we programme it to follow Maddy

Rhydian: good, here they come

Maddy: bye guys see you tomorrow

Naomi: bye

tom, Shannon, Jana, Rhydian: bye

Maddy: come on we have to get back to the base

At the hotel Shannon shows her friends the footage

Rhydian: what do they mean by base

Shannon: I guess we'll find out

Tom: wait what are they doing with the light switches

Shannon: it's a DNA scanner

Jana: a what

Rhydian: they're going down a elevator and Maddy clothes they suddenly turned black .

Jana: everyone be quiet I'm trying to watch it

Footage Maddy: frank were ready

Footage frank: be careful laser man is dangerous

Footage Naomi: we know frank do you have a call hearer

Footage frank: to hear there calls

Footage Maddy: that's a good idea

Footage Naomi: let's go

Footage frank: try to be careful

Footage Maddy: were spy's we bring safety to innocent people

Elevator door closes and the fly gets destroyed in the doorway

Rhydian: Maddy is a spy who would have thought

Shannon: that's why she always skipping or leaving class

Tom: am I the only person that think that's cool

Jana: no

Mr Jeffrey's: dinner time let's go down to the restaurant

Rhydian, Jana, Shannon, tom, liam and Mr Jeffrey's went to the restaurant.


	3. Wolfblood season 4 episode 4

Wolfblood season 4 chapter 4

At the restaurant Shannon and friends are ordering dinner

Shannon: is it just me or is this place look kinda gangish

Jana: what does gangish look like

Tom: its were bad people hang out

Jana: what kind of bad people

Rhydian: Cerberus bad

Jana: okay I get it now

Meanwhile outside Maddy and Naomi knock at the restaurant back door and a man opens the door and Maddy kicked him in the face which knocked him out

They sneak up onto the stage and the curtains open

Maddy: woops

She turns to the crowd and sees all of the villains and realises they have been caught

Maddy: oh double woops

Liam: is Maddy here to perform

Shannon: I don't think so

As Shannon said that laser man shot Maddy with the laser and Maddy flew all the way to the wall which was right where her friends are.

Rhydian: Maddy

Maddy fell into the seat next to him

Shannon: are you alright

Maddy: yeah its not the first time I've been lasered at and hit a wall

Jana: are u sure

As Jana finishes Maddy tries to sit up

Maddy: ow

Rhydian: what's wrong

Maddy: my head hurts

Tom: you did just hit your head

Liam: aren't you going to introduce us

Maddy: guys meet my archenemy laser man

Rhydian: this is to dangerous what if you get hurt

Maddy: how can I get hurt if I don't fight

Naomi: I could use some help kicking his but over here, stop

Maddy: why

Naomi: its a trap

Laser man: correct time to go

Laser man uses a ninja smoke bomb and disappears

Maddy: come on let tell frank and the others

Rhydian: for what

Naomi: that was laser man who works for the crime minister now head

Maddy: of crime ever since the master mind mind got destroyed

Shannon: need help

Maddy: you've done enough already and a fly cam really

Shannon: Maddy wait

Jana: there's no point if she knows that we know

Rhydian: let's go to bed

Next day at school Maddy Naomi head down to base, where Aneisha frank tom keri and Dan was waiting

Keri: where is laser man

Naomi: it was a trap he intentialy leaked his position to us

Frank: must of been to distract us from the crime minister

Dan: its been a diversion all along

Aneisha: well we better get ready if we want to beat the bad guys

Maddy: my friends know that

Tom: that they used a fly to spy on you

Maddy: yep

Dan: they what

Keri: they were suspicious of Maddy so they used a fly cam

Dan: did everyone know about this except me

Everyone: yep

Naomi: enough arguing we've got to prepare

Aneisha: this is our biggest battle yet

Naomi: we need every gadget we have used to beat the 99p and

Maddy: we get it

Tom: but there is a 99℅ chance that the school will find out

Dan: that's the price of being a spy

Naomi: tom we need you in the action , here

Naomi grabs a small cube from her bag and passes it to tom

Tom: thanks I think

Naomi: throw it onto the ground, everyone step back

Tom throws the cube onto the ground and a computer lab shows up

Keri: that is way cool

Frank: were did you get this technology

Naomi: made it myself, tom now you can be in the action with a hole bunch of computers

Tom: its a dream come true

Maddy: hey check this out

Maddy uses her laser eyelashes and so does naomi and uses there nails and shoes to play a game.

frank: let me guess another one of your inventions

Naomi: yep laser deflecting shoes and different types of nail polish

Keri: what type of nail polish

Maddy: laser or bomb deflecting

Naomi: turning invisible

Maddy: and you can shoot lasers too

Keri: frank can we use them

Frank if its okay with naomi

Naomi: all girls who want shoes and nail polish come over here

Tom: she has revolutionised gadgets

Frank: I know we need a bunch of the stat

Maddy: done

As the girls admire there new gadgets Maddy's parents arrive at the school for a surprise visit but Rhydian tom Shannon and Jana approaches them

Jana: hi Mr and Mrs smith

Emma: hi how are you all

As mad mum says this everyone stares at each other

Daniel: what's going on

Tom: its about Maddy, she's a spy

Shannon: she works for the government

Daniel: ha ha very funny, now tell me what's really going on

Rhydian: its the truth Maddy is a spy

Emma: when was the last time you saw Maddy

Crime minister: you'll see her soon

The entire school was in shock even Jimi had nothing to say meanwhile the team was sneaking into the group

Crime minister: their grab them

Maddy's old class and her new one all looked at them

Mrs king: what do you want with my neas

Daniel: and my daughter

Crime minster: easy they have been a thorn in my plans

As the crime minister blabs on tom pulls out the new gadget naomi gave him.

Maddy: don't you mean the master mind plans

Crime minister: how dare you

Jimi:Maddy smith a spy I d don't believe it

Naomii: believe it


	4. Chapter 5

Wolfblood season 4 chapter 5: the truth comes out

Mrs king: Aneisha are you a spy

Aneisha: yes

Maddy: crime minister I meant it it was the blown up master mind who came up with everything

Keri: yeah

Crime minister: raaaar

Daniel: Maddy your grounded

Maddy: why am I grounded

Emma: you lied to us and we just don't want you getting hurt

As Emma and Daniel keep arguing with Maddy laser man just appeared out of nowhere and shoots at Maddy but Naomi hurries and takes the hit, Maddy sees laser man and starts fighting him

Emma: Maddy get back here now

Naomi: that's not going to happen meet Mandy's archenemy

Daniel: this is your fault

Frank: no it's mine

Mrs king: frank what are you talking about

Tom trying to destroy all evil robots in the area with his new gadget and turns around to

speak to frank

Tom: frank you'll lose your job

Frank: I know

Daniel: what do you mean it's not Naomi's faults

Naomi: I'm right here you know

Frank: I saw the potential in Maddy she has amazing reflexes and an amazing master of disguises

Emma: she is

Rhydian: she is

Maddy: he ya... Don't sound so surprised, Naomi was the one who tried to talk me out of it

Laser man: I am gonna kill you

Daniel: don't threaten my daughter

Naomi: I did a background check and he used to be an assassin

Crime minister: you were only here to get all the power

Laser man: duh

Dan suddenly rushes in and knocks out the laser man

Dan: hands up all who think that is disgusting

Everyone puts there hands up

Shannon: why is that disgusting

Tom: there in love

Jana : you should let it be

Rhydian: what's wrong with being in love

M I High team: trust me it's weird

Tom: and done

All of Hamish robots suddenly just fall to the ground and the 99p equipment become useless

Crime minister: what is happening

Maddy: your plan is being foiled by teenage spy's

Naomi: again


	5. Chapter 6

Wolfblood season 4 chapter 6: plan unravels

Rhydian: what do you mean again

The K's: yeah

Maddy: do you think it's the first time we beat the master mind

Naomi: cool rhyming

Maddy: thankue a thankue

Everyone: yes

Crime minister runs for it but Maddie points out a finger

Jimi: what are you going to do shoot a laser at her

A mini laser forms from the nail polish and Maddy shoots the laser at the crime minister

Jimi: don't mind me I'll be over here eating my words

Maddy: thought so

Emma and Daniel: maddeline smith where did you get that

Naomi: I invented it and gave some to Maddie and Aneisha and keri

Aneisha : she even invented these laser and bomb deflecting shoes

Tom: and this computer lab I'm sitting in right now

Shannon: was that there before

Emma: so what it's just a bunch of computers

Tom: watch this

Everybody watched as the computer lab turns into a mini cube

Crime minister wakes up and shouts

Crime minister: how did you foil my genius plan

Dan: it was all

Aneisha: Maddy and Naomi's idea

Maddy: me and aneisha distracted the crime minister

Naomi: while Tom uses his dream come true to disable the robots and the 99p equipment and tell

Maddy: M I 9 that we have criminals ready to be brought to justice

Naomi: then I come in as a security system I saw laser man distracted him

Dan: then I come from behind laser man and take him out

Keri: and while you guys were distracted I grabbed what you stole from you hands

Rhydian: you two came up with this

Frank: yes they did and I expected nothing less she's been a spy ever since first began the teenage spy programme

Mrs king: when you started working as a caretaker you were no fool at all you had a high degree in

Frank: yes and I use a fake accent too

Mrs king: wonderful

M I 9 arrive ready to take the crime minister to jail and the 99p and the H.R

Frank: Stella have you got what I asked for

Stella: yes here it is

Mrs king: your that teacher

Stella: no I'm head of department

Maddy: Rhydian Shannon Tom Jana mum dad come over here

Stella: and everyone who is a spy come over as well

After that a blinding light came out of nowhere erasing everyone's memory

Maddy: come with us

Frank Keri Tom Dan aneisha Tom Shannon Rhydian Jana Naomi Stella Emma Daniel and Maddy go down to the lab

Rhydian: well I'll never get used to the fact that your a spy

Maddy: well I know

Emma: Maddy we are so proud of you

Daniel: you saved our lives so your ungrounded

Maddy: I missed you guys to

Maddy and her parents hug

Naomi and keri: can someone pass me a tissue

Naomi: Mr and Mrs Smith when you go outside our butler will be waiting for you

Maddy. You'll know him him when you see the limo and guys will you promise to keep our secret

Shannon Tom Jana and Rhydian: yes

Maddy: let's get back to class

Wolfbloodfan101: Thank for reading Wolfblood season 4 if you want a season 5 make a review saying make season 5 it will be the chapter after this and tell as many people as you can about Wolfblood


End file.
